The Arctic Lynx
by PsyonicDemon
Summary: Destined to live a life full of sadness and loss, Koi finds herself in Fairy Tail. She also finds herself in love with none other than Millianna. There is more to her magic than just being the Ice Dragon Slayer. Will she find happiness or will she fall standing alone.
1. Chapter 1- Pain of loss

Born an orphan, in a small town, I wandered aimlessly for as long as I can remember. That was, until I met a dragon. Her huge icy body fascinated me. Her name was Frostmel. Frostmel was ill, weak, and dying. Yet she took me in. She taught me about culture, language, food, and many things, but most of all, Magic. That was, until she vanished. I woke one morning in a strange town, alone.

A sudden boom brings me from my thoughts and I hear screams from all over the town. Not knowing what to do and being only six years old I try to hide.

I squeak as I fall to my butt after running into a large man. "Owwie."

"Oh would you look at that. One came right to me," I hear the voice say before a painful shock is sent through my entire body and everything goes to black.

I soon wake to the sounds of kids crying. The air is cold, damp, and smells of blood.

"Be strong my child." I hear the all too familiar voice of Frostmel say.

I look around and realize the voice was all in my head. I'm in a ship no bigger than Frostmel's body. I find myself curling into a ball and hugging my legs as tears rush down my cheeks. The rocking of the ship makes me feel sick, and combined with the fear and sadness, I can't hold back the vomit.

"Poor girl, motion sickness on top of all this," I hear an older man say as I continue to sob.

Most of the people near me scoot away as far as they can. The smell of vomit drives them away. I don't spend long alone in my vomit. A man comes and orders us to get off the ship. I have a hard time getting off the ship due to motion sickness. My body still stings from whatever knocked me out in the town.

We are marched into cells under the eyes of strange dog like beasts and many guards. The cells smell more uninviting than the ship. The cracks of whips and sounds of screams come from anyone who tries to disobey the guards in strange masks.

I sit down on the damp, hard, ground in a corner of the large bleak cell and hug my legs, resting my chin on my small knees. I take in a good look around me and sigh, tears well in my eyes as the events of today sink in. The realization of losing the only mother I have ever known hits me like a truck. My stomach twists, my throat knots, and I find my hands over my eyes as they catch the flow of tears.

I don't know how long I cried, it felt like eternity. No one in the cell did anything to help. Probably because I wasn't the only kid crying. The night sky soon fell on the window and the room was lit only by the glow of the moon. Many of the kids grew cold except for me. I was used to the cold and it never bothered me. Normally the cold made me feel safe, but not this cold. This cold is different. A memory of Frostmel jumps into my head.

"There are two types of cold: Temperature, one that will give you strength; and Cold heatedness, one that is devoid of love, care, hope, and everything that when you have with the temperature cold with makes you your strongest. When you feel a cold that brings you discomfort and sadness, one that is full of hate and evil you will need friends and family the most. When someone is alone they will grow to hate everyone. They will lose all value of life, no matter how caring they are. A black heart is not an empty heart, but one that is alone. Show kindness, strength, and love to those who need it most. Don't push them away, but don't push them in either. Reach out and let them decide. When you feel a strong sense of that cold, they are lost. When a heart is black, it is nearly impossible to save."

More tears come as I remember her wisdom. My throat knots more and the tears flow faster.

"Be strong my child. Don't let a black heart turn yours black." Frostmel's voice echoes in my head making me cry louder.

I wake the next morning to guards yelling for everyone to get up and get to work. Before I have a chance to do anything I am pulled to my feet and a pair of cuffs with a red stone are linked to a weird floating totem that shoots a red beam to the red stones and I am pulled to a cart and a pick axe is shoved into my arms. We are led out of the cell area to a dig sight with other people already working.

"Get digging!" I hear a guard yell and, not wanting to be whipped or shocked like the others, I obey and start digging.

We are worked all day and given no time to rest. Each time I slow to try and rest I can feel a powerful shock bring me to my knees. A guard yells and I get back to work, in pain, hungry, and tired. All I want is to see Frostmel fly down and save me, but that never happens. She is gone, I am alone, but I must stay strong for her. She may be my only family, but I will find friends or someone to comfort me. It may not be another person, but I will find one. No matter how long it takes.

The day soon shifts to night and we are all sent back to cells and the totems let us go as we walk into the cells. Just as the first night I sit down in a corner and hug my legs. Tears then begin to fall down my cheek one by one as I whimper. _I may not find a friend, but I will not let my heart be tainted black._ I try to force myself to think that way, but I am overwhelmed by the coldness in the cells. The hatred of the guards, the loss of my mother, the isolation. I don't know what to do. I'm only a six year old girl and my small body hurts, my pail skin dirty, my black hair also covered in dirt as it falls to my shoulders, I have no parents, no home, and nothing to call my own. My purple eyes, the once cheerful and happy eyes of mine, grow cold and alone once again. I realize that the world only gives, to watch things be taken. I realize that I will always be alone. I gain an empty, hopeless, gaze; but I will not become the monster that does this to someone. I may grow distant, but I will not grow cold.

The food they give us is hardly good, but not eating will get me nowhere. I force the food down and try to keep it in my stomach. I soon sob myself to sleep just as the night before, but this night much quieter. My whimpers are barely heard.

The days are all the same. I work, get shocked for slowing down, eat poor food, and cry alone. That is, until I am moved. I am thrown into a cell with some new kids who were just brought in. One is a girl with beautiful scarlet hair and another is a boy with blue hair and a strange mark over his right eye. There were three other boys, one with blond hair and two with brown. Out of all the cute boys and the pretty redhead, the final girl caught my eye. She has simple brown eyes and brown hair. On her cheeks are the cutest red marks that go across two in a row on each cheek. I don't know why, but something about her made me feel strange. It was almost like I was happy. She made me feel safe in such a horrible place.

She gets up from sitting next to the crying blond to walk over and help me up. She props me against a box and sits next to me.

"My name is Jellal," the boy with blue hair says, bringing me from my thoughts. The boys start introducing themselves.

The blond is Shay, the more built brunet is Simon, and the skinnier brunet is Wally.

"My name is Millianna," the girl next to me says softly.

"Millianna," I echo only loud enough for her to hear, making her smile at me softly.

"What about you?" Jellal asks the red head before either Millianna or I can say anything.

"E-Erza," she says timidly.

"Just Erza?" Jellal asks.

"Yup, just plain old Erza," the redhead answers.

"You got to have a last name," Jellal says before snapping his fingers. "I know, how about Scarlet."

One of the boys goes to protest, but Erza speaks up.

"I like it. Erza Scarlet," Erza says cheering up.

"Now I'll never forget your name, all have to do is look at the color of your hair," Jellal says, making the boys laugh and Erza giggle.

 _It seems I am on the out-_ I don't even get to finish my thought before Millianna speaks up.

"What about you?" Millianna asks, bumping her shoulder into mine.

"K-Koi, K-Koi Nigh,." I speak softly.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she marvels, making me blush.

I pull my legs to my chest and hug them as the kids around me talk. I zone out, lost in Millianna's presence. Even with all the dirt and bad smells, her smell is so clear to me, her smell is unforgettable. Her image is engraved into my head. Her voice is mesmerizing. Everything about her, I could never forget.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake the next morning lying in Millianna's sleeping lap. She has one hand on my side and another in a bit of my hair that is touching the ground. My hand lays on her leg as she sits with her legs out. I must have fallen over onto her in my sleep. I lie there quietly and not moving so I don't wake her. Soon comes the time for everyone to wake. The guards yell and everyone wakes up.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I hear Millianna say as she gently shakes me.

"I'm up..." I say softly, making her giggle as we stand.

"Now, I was shaking you for almost a minute," she says rubbing my head.

"Oh," I respond softly.

I must have fallen back asleep while I waited. The guards get to our cell and we are put to work. Millianna seems to follow my lead as we are the last two out. We are forced to dig. The day is long and hot. I am the first to get shocked for slowing down.

"Koi! Are you oka-?" I hear Millianna say before she gets cut off by a shock.

"Just keep working. They won't hurt you if you do work." I whimper as we get back to work.

I get shocked many times throughout the day, but I don't slow down or stop so I grew confused. Later that day when night comes we all sit in our cell.

"That man hurts Koi just for the fun of it." Jellal says. "She works harder than all of us, but gets shocked more than all of us."

"He is sick," Millianna growls.

"They all are," Erza says.

"Either way, what can us kids do?" I say making the room go quiet.

"Be strong my child," I hear a voice say, not Frostmel's, but an old man's. "Do not lose hope."

I look up at the man in wonder. He is old and calm. He smiles at me before continuing.

"I feel a long lost power inside of you Koi. You and Erza have so much potential," he says with a calming smile.

I hug my legs and lean into Millianna. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me close.

"He's right, we all have to stay strong," Jellal Says.

The room went quiet after that. I didn't sleep that night. Millianna fell asleep leaning on me but I was too scared to sleep. Afraid of a nightmare or afraid of being hurt, I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't sleep. I'm glad I didn't. A guard soon comes and orders me to come with him. I gently lay Millianna down and do as ordered. He take me outside and puts me to work before the others. He doesn't go easy on the shocks and he also whips me. It soon became clear he was enjoying himself.

"I can't wait for you to grow up. I'm going to have so much fun with you." He says and laughs as I work.

The sun soon comes and others trickle in. At about mid day he pulls me from working and takes me to my cell. He throws me on the ground and leaves.

"It would seem they see it too," the old man says.

"See what?" I asks distantly.

"Your magic energy," he says with a smile. "It's quite abundant."

"Is that why you're here? I saw the guild mark on your back," I say, bringing a wide-eyed look to his face.

Frostmel taught me about the guilds. she said that each guild has an emblem and that every member of that guild bears that emblem.

"I was once in a guild, yes. That is not why I am here; my magic is too weak now," he says softly.

"Can you teach me? She was never able to train me," I say looking down. A sad, but determined look in my eyes.

"I can't train you here, but I can teach you more," he says. "You and Erza."

"What is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Rob and the guild I was in is Fairy Tail," he tells me calmly.

Rob begins to tell me about magic and it isn't long before Millianna and the others come back. Millianna sits next to me and Erza is fascinated by the conversation Rob and I are having about magic.

"What about Dragon Slayer Magic?" I suddenly ask, making Rob's eyes widen.

"That magic hasn't been seen in over 400 years," Rob says in shock.

"It was magic that dragons gave humanity during the great dragon war," I say softly.

"Yes, and now I am beginning to see why you have so much power inside. If the extent of your knowledge about magic is that of dragons, you must have met a Dragon Slayer before now," he says and I shake my head to his later statement.

"No, a dragon," I say, stunning him.

"They still exist?!" Rob's voice is of pure shock, and I nod.

"They are few and hunted. I can only think she was slain," I say, looking down.

Millianna notices the pain in my voice and wraps her arms around me. I push into her as tears start to fall onto her shirt. Rob regains his composure before Erza speaks up.

"What about me, you said I have a power inside of me," she asks.

"I can't tell, as long as you believe, it will show when you need it most," Rob says softly, making her frown.

Rob and Erza continue to talk about magic. I soon calm down and listen, still leaning into Millianna. The boys do who knows what. It's not long before I fall asleep.

The days continue to pass. Each day I am taken out of the cell and forced to work from midnight to midday. My time with the others is limited and I have very little energy. Each day after I work I talk to Rob until the others come back. I spend about an hour talking to Millianna before falling asleep. Some days I fall asleep on Millianna, others against a corner with Millianna next to me. The days go smoothly, but the anger of our little group grows. Jellal is a leader for us and he often voices his anger that I am worked harder than others and longer than everyone. Then today I decided to fight back. I kick the guard who is always tormenting me.

"You little brat!" He growls and picks me up by the neck. "Don't you dare kick me!"

He then takes a knife and cuts the socket of my left eye three times. He drops me as I hold my eye. He missed my eye each time but the three diagonal cuts will leave scars that point to my mouth and stop at my cheek.

When the others come back from work and see my face Jellal is furious.

"Fighting back is what put her in this situation," Rob says, stopping Jellal before he can do anything stupid.

"I'll be fine, Jellal, but we have to get out of here," I say weakly.

My body has grown tired, but not weak. I haven't lost weight, but the weight is lighter for me. All the work they put me to has made me stronger, but tired. It was then that the plan to escape was in everyone's minds.


	2. Chapter 2- Down Fall

It has been a total of six months since I became a slave. Millianna and I have grown almost inseparable and seems Erza has a crush on Jellal. My hair has grown down to my shoulders. My midnight to midday shift never changed and the others still works during the day. The others just came back from work and Millianna is sitting behind me playing with my hair. The air is still and quiet before Jellal suddenly speaks up.

"It's time," Jellal states, we all know that he is talking about our escape plan.

Millianna nods to me and I nod back. She smiles to me as we stand. We all go to a small hole behind a crate and follow Jellal into the hole. After a few minutes of crawling Simon points out that this escape is two easy.

"Yeah, it's way too easy. Something is wrong," I say from behind Millianna.

I look back behind us only to look up and bump face first into Millianna from behind. She was stopped due to Jallal having stopped at the exit of the hole. I squeak quietly along with Millianna.

"Sorry Milli," I whisper and she rubs my head to say it's okay.

We slowly crawl out of the tunnel. When we are all out the tunnel things take a bad turn. We are all looking right at the leaders of the group that has enslaved us.

"You brats are lucky we can't afford any more delays," The tall skinny man says.

"Yes so if you just tell us who came up with your plan we will take them and let the rest of you get back to work," The shorter fat man says.

I hide behind Millianna who is shaking almost as much as me, but she is clearly trying to be brave. We all go quiet for a few moments.

"It was me," Jellal says, cutting Erza off before she can say the same thing.

The fat man just laughs. "Brave boy, but we know it wasn't you. It was her and her," The fat man points to Erza then me.

Jellal and Millianna are both furious, but before Millianna can say anything I tug on her shirt.

"It's okay, I'll go." I tell her softly standing and going with the men.

I am taken away and I can hear them take Erza. They take us to a room with a large blue crystal and I blink in surprise. I know what it is. Frostmel told me about them. They are Lacrima, crystals that hold magic energy or Ethernano.

"A Lacrima?" I mutter only to be hit from behind.

"I knew you were someone who knows too much and is too smart to go easy on," I hear the guard who is always with me say. "You have been a bad girl and now it is time to be punished."

He takes and ties my hands together behind my back with my arms around a pillar. The same is done to Erza, but I am unable to see what more is happening to her as I begin to take a beating.

"I want you to remember me, never forget your King. My name is Zenif," The guard who is always watching me says.

Zenif resumes to beat me covers me in bruises. He is laughing sickly the entire time. It is like he is enjoying seeing me in so much pain as I cry out at each hit.

"Don't worry, I only want to make you feel pain. Lasting damnage will surely backfire on me. So you won't be losing body parts like some others," he says with a sick smile that seems oddly forced.

I soon pass out from the pain. My eyes are dry from all of the tears I have shed. When I wake I can hear Jellal helping Erza down from her pillar. I catch bits of what they are saying. I struggle to stay awake.

"The man beat her for hours. They only punished me for one hour," I hear Erza say before I pass out again.

The two seem to jump forward in time towards me. My vision blacks out just after each time it comes back. The pain in my body is immense. I feel my bindings cut and I fall towards Erza. She catches me as I pass back out. This time I don't wake right back up.

"We have to fight!" I hear Erza say as I wake up, back in the cell.

I feel droplets of water hit me on the forehead. I hear sobs from Millianna as she holds me close to her chest. She holds me tighter as I hear Erza starting an attack on the people who have kept us as slaves for the past six months. I am helpless to do anything as I lay, weak. Millianna stays with me the entire time. The rebellion, as the older people call it, lasts the entire day and by the next day we have taken a part of the island.

"Kiki, drink this," I hear Millianna says as I wake up. She had taken to calling me Kiki when we are alone.

I sit up and take the water she is holding for me. The water is in a small glass with a bunch of ice cubes in it.

"Sorry I got so much ice, I didn't want that much to come out," she says softly.

"It's okay, how are things?" I ask, starting to munch on the ice.

"We have taken blocks E and F today already. Erza wants us to move to Block C soon so she can save Jellal," Millianna explains.

As I eat the ice I can feel my energy rushing back.

"Wow! You look so much better already," Millianna points out as I continue to eat the ice.

"I do feel a lot better, and with each piece of ice I eat I feel ever more better," I say as I stand.

"Its's one of the dragons abilities," I suddenly hear Rob say. "If a dragon or dragon slayer eat their element then there magic energy is restored and boosted for a short time."

"I will join the fight. I may not know how to use my magic but I know I can do something," I say, my voice gaining a hint of determination on my Normally blank, serious, voice.

"Then I will join with you," I hear Millianna say with a fire on her voice.

We quickly head out to find the others. On the way I find a small room. I walk in and look around. The room has bamboo walls and a wood floor. A small pillow and a short table sit in the center of the room on a rug. On the table sits a Katana and a note. I walk up to the table and look at the note.

"Well it would seem I wasn't rough enough with you and now I have been cast out. So I leave you this to get yourself out. I have taken your safety into my own hands and tried to protect you as much as I could. The Heads knew you had too much power and were too smart to be dealt with like the rest of the slaves. My goal wasn't in line with theirs from the start. You are the most likely to fulfill his goals. He has given me this to give to you. It will aid only the queen of ice. He believes that you, Koi Night, are worthy of its power. May I see your mature beauty later in life. –Zenif"

I set down the note and take the sword. The sword shrinks to my size then another forms next to it. I hold the two swords in my hands and I can feel power surge though me.

"Kiki, your eye!" Millianna shouts in surprise.

I look at my left eye in the blade's reflection and see the three diagonal scars over it. I then notice an emblem in my actual eye. The emblem is in the shape of a cat's head with a scared eye like mine and a crown on its head between its ears. The cat gives a feeling of strength, but at the same time shows unrivaled beauty. I stare at it baffled and I hear Millianna giggle.

"It's just like you," She says.

The emblem is black to contrast my purple eyes and matches my black hair. I quickly notice that the emblem is also on the swords. The emblem is engraved just under the hilt of each sword.

I look at the swords and nod, ready to fight. I go to give Millianna one but I can feel the swords pushing themselves away from her.

 _No, she needs a weapon, even if she isn't worthy of the power in the blade. She needs only the blade itself. I cannot allow her to be harmed._ As my mind focuses on giving her one of the blades to use the one blade feels like it submits and allows me to hand it to her.

"Take this, use it to protect yourself," I say as I place the blade in her hand.

She takes it and nods. We leave the room and head to find Erza and the others. It doesn't take long for us to find the others. When we do I hear a man yell something about magic soldiers. Everyone starts to run away as flying brown ghoul like wraiths start to shoot fire balls from their mouths. I can see Erza stand trying to keep everyone from running, trying to tell them to not back down, but they do anyway. They leave her open for the magic soldiers to all attack at once. I can feel the air go still as I realize they mean to kill her. With both hands on my blade I feel myself dashing towards Erza.

"You will not touch my friend!" I cry out as I move like the wind in front of Erza.

I swing my sword down on a fire ball that is coming straight for her. Unlike with Millianna the sword doesn't push away from the fire ball, but instead the swords seeks the fire ball. When the sword hits the fire the fire is shot back at the soldiers hitting one, destroying it. I stand ready to protect Erza, but soon all of the soldiers turn to us. They all aim for us and they all fire at us. There are hundreds too many to fight back on my own. I close my eyes but the fire balls never hit. When I open them I see the Fairy Tail emblem that lives on Rob's back.

"My magic may be weak, but it is still enough to protect the ones I love!" Rob shouts at the soldiers "there is so much potential inside of you two. Live long and grow strong," Rob says before sending a ball of fire at some of the soldiers, destroying them, but there is too many.

The soldiers launch an attack at Rob and he stands strong in front of us, protecting us. As the tears fall form my eyes Rob turns to dust, leaving only his shackles. Two large magic circles form under Erza and I. The circle under me is an icy blue with the emblem in my eye at its center. Erza's circle is a light red. Around me forms spikes of ice that aim for the magic soldiers. Around Erza forms swords, shovels, and other tools and weapons. Soon our attacks fire at the soldiers and we each take out half.

"We must fight if we ever want to be free!" Erza proclaims.

I stand and nod. "Freedom will never come to those who idly wish for it. Someone must step up and fight!"

People start cheering and rejoin the fight. We are soon on the verge of leaving the island. Ships are found and all that is left is Jellal. Erza and I go out to get him as everyone waits on the boats.

"Take this with you. I don't need it anymore," Millianna says and hands me the sword.

"I will be back soon. I will never leave you behind. You have kept me going this entire time. Without you I don't think I would have made it. I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you safely," I tell her before hugging her. "Thank you. For everything."

I run off with Erza before Millianna can say anything to me. Erza and I rush towards the torture room with the lacrima. We run in and Erza rushes to Jellal I cut him free and she catches him.

"We are free Jellal," Erza says happily.

"There is no freedom in this world. Only in Zerif's world," I hear Jellal say.

I get a sick feeling in my gut and it is soon confirmed when he stands and kills the two leaders who walk in. He just snaps his fingers and they scream before vanishing. Erza and I step back.

"We won't be leaving. We will finish the construction of this tower: The Tower of Heaven," Jellal says.

Before I can say or do anything a large hand of black and purple grabs me. Its grip is crushing.

"I can see it in your eyes, you won't let me finish this tower. Will you Koi?" Jellal says and I glare at him.

"Jellal stop! You are hurting her! Why would you want to finish this we can all leave everyone is waiting on the boats." Erza says, trying to get him to stop.

"That isn't Jellal. Something is not right with him." I say as I struggle.

"If you will not help me then you must leave. I will just tell everyone that Erza took you and left us all." Jellal says and I am blown out a wall. Erza along with me. "Tell anyone about this place and everyone dies. Including Millianna," Jellal adds before everything goes black.


End file.
